Electrical contractors frequently need to cut a hole of particular configuration in an existing wall or ceiling of either a finished commercial or residential room space. The hole may be necessary, for example, to receive an electrical outlet box or switch, or in the case of a ceiling light, may be necessary to provide clearance for the housing or box associated with a recessed lighting fixture. Such holes need to be positioned accurately, shaped to correspond closely to the outline of the box involved, prepared speedily so as to not waste time, and carried out with cleanliness and without damage to surrounding furniture, equipment and decor.
However, present techniques for accomplishing this task are relatively crude and largely unsatisfactory. After locating the proper height above the floor in the case of a wall box, for example, the worker then takes the box and traces around its outline with a pencil so that a pattern is drawn on the wall roughly approximating the shape of the hole to be cut. Just before drawing around the perimeter of the box, the worker attempts to level the box using a suitable level indicating tool, which he places aside with his free hand after the box is leveled while simultaneously attempting to hold the box pressed tightly against the wall with his other hand. If the box accidently slips, he must relocate and re-level the box before drawing the outline.
After the shape of the box is finally determined, the worker takes a suitable cutting tool such as a hand saw or power saw and proceeds to cut the hole along the line previously drawn on the wall. Dust and particles from the wallboard fly around during the cutting process and collect on adjacent carpeting, furniture and other items typically found in finished residential and commercial properties. Consequently, after the hole has been completely cut, the worker must then remain at the site and carefully remove all the unsightly dust and residue from the area. If a number of holes are to be cut, which is usually the case, the lengthy procedure is made even more time-consuming and messy, which reduces efficiencies and may strain the relationship between the worker and the home or business owner.